The Trickster
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: The Trickster's daughter loves to have fun...torturing mortals that is...kd or kn
1. Damn Dom!

By: Keladry of Masbolle  
  
Disclaimer: (for the whole story) don't own it and sadly never will. Title: The Trickster  
  
Nealan of Queenscove or Neal as his friends called him was walking down the hallway from his rooms to visit Keladry of Mindelen. Neal was the oh-so-common everyday boy with his emerald eyes and his light brown hair that swept back from a widows' peak. Kel, His best friend and crush. Kel was an average girl with her light brown hair and hazel eyes that framed dreamers' lashes. Neal had always loved Kel he had just talked about the other ladies to try to give up his crush. He drifted into thought while walking. 'Kel the kind, Kel the caring, Kel the...' Neal stumbled out of his thought when he heard voices. Neal knew that voice!  
  
Neal opened the door a crack and scowled, Domitan (Dom) of Masbolle stood there looking at Kel. Neal's was puzzled. 'Why must Dom be here?' He thought. "Kel..." Dom was saying. Dom took a deep pause and said "I love you" and bent in deep to kiss her. Kel had a crush on Dom since she had met him. When they stopped for air .He kissed her again. Kel wrapped her arms around Dom and bent in closer for the kiss. Neal's eyes watered and watched the couple kiss before he left tears flying in his wake.  
  
Dom with an active red-hot blush on his face kissed Kel again. Dom then said as they stopped for air "Kel..." Kel looked up passion in her eyes and said "Yes Dom?" Dom paused for a moment then said, "Kel do you want it to be like this forever?" He said with the blush growing ever redder on his face. "You mean just you and me?" Kel asked surprised. He nodded in reply. Kel gasped "but you'd leave The Own for me!" Dom replies in a loving manner "Anything for you my love..." That was it Kel said it quickly and quietly, not wanting anyone else to know, "Yes Dom, Yes!" Dom kissed her passionately again before saying "I have to go tell Raoul that I'm resigning..."Dom sighed. "Please Dom let me come with you!" She urged. "No love, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. Kel sighed. "You're right." With a final kiss Dom walked out. With another sigh Kel put a hand over her throbbing lips.  
  
Dom walked to Raoul and Buri's rooms. He knocked. "It's open" a voice called from inside the room. Raoul was in the room by his desk doing some paperwork. 'Probably for The Own' Dom decided and then mentally kicked himself 'that's not why I'm here!' Dom shook his head and said "um...Sir?" Dom asked. Raoul got up and went to see the Blue-eyed sergeant. Raoul had a fake frown on his face "Now, Dom how many times have I told you NOT to call me Sir?" he questioned jokingly, But as upon seeing the sergeant's face he knew it was of an important matter.  
  
Raoul motioned to the seat in front of his desk. Dom sat in it and wringed his hands. He knew that Raoul would not take this gently. "Umm...si- Raoul it's about The Own..." He trailed off. "Yes..." Raoul said, for Dom was not one to beat around the bush. Dom smiled weakly. "I've decided to resign" Dom waited for the outburst and it came soon enough. "WHAT!!!!" Raoul shouted. Later Dom could have sworn that he heard all business stop, even in the practice courts, because Raoul was so loud at that moment. Dom cringed. Raoul waited patiently for an explanation that didn't come so he said "Dom you CAN'T quit The Own!!! You're my best sergeant!" After that Dom was sure that everyone knew by now. "But Sir..." Dom pleaded. "I forbid you to quit Domitan!"  
  
Dom saddened and mumbled something. "What was that Sergeant?" Raoul wanted to know. Dom took a deep breath and started "But Sir..."he said then quieted down for "it's for Kel..." Raoul shook his head in his hands and said "God's Dom, If it were for some, any other reason I wouldn't have let you...But God's Dom...  
  
Dom brightened "so you'll let me resign?" He asked with joy. "I won't say that I won't regret it but...fine..." Raoul replied as Dom rushed out with a whoop and rushed to tell Neal.  
  
A/N: well, I think that's the best story I have ever written. No offense to all k/d fans but there is WAY too many k/d stories out there. But I challenge authors to do a good k/n story. I will rank the stories according to my opinion and they have to be pg-13. And whoever wins will get another chapter by me and be recommended to my friends greatly. And Please, Please, Review!! 


	2. Kel and the Yamani Cats

By: Keladry of Masbolle  
  
Neal sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed his heart out. He was so sure that today was the day that he would announce his love for Kel. 'Damn Dom' Neal thought angrily. 'Why does he win all the hearts of girls...especially those I love!' Hatred and sadness were in his eyes when the evil voice in his head said ' maybe it's just because Dom is a beauty and all girls fawn over him, no one would fall for a boy who was as common as any Tortallian boy. You have no special beauty that would make girls like you but Dom has, Dom has brown hair almost black and blue eyes, every girl would fall for blue eyes. Yuki only liked you because you were friends with Dom.' Neal spat. "That is not true!" he argued uselessly. 'Is too...' The voice faded off because Neal had given up.  
  
Neal kept crying for a half of a candlestick before someone, Neal had guessed Dom, burst into his rooms. "GET OUT!!!" Neal shouted at Dom only loud enough for him to hear. "I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!!!" he put emphasis on the word alone. Neal threw the first thing he grabbed at Dom and it broke against the wall. Sadly it was the waving cat figurine that Kel gave to him witch angered Neal even more. "Meathead?" Dom asked. 'Neal has never acted this way before...' "Are you okay Sir. Meathead?" Dom asked cautiously hoping to cheer him up.  
It didn't work. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? AND STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME!!!!" Dom started "Neal please..." "JUST GO AWAY!!!" Dom left after being hit with another Yamani cat. Dom thought 'what just happened...'  
  
After Dom left, Neal went to the door and stated trying to put together the cats with his hands and using his gift as glue, But his hands were to shaky and he couldn't concentrate well enough to use his gift.  
  
Kel rushed along the hallway, her long, shoulder length hair trailing behind her. The ends had even started to curl (to Kel's hidden joy.) "NEAL!" she shouted but she knew she wasn't close enough for him to hear. When she finally reached the door, Kel took a breather. Kel heard a noise. 'Was that coming from Neal's room?' she thought. It was. Kel heard sobbing, stronger than when Neal broke up with Yuki. 'Strange' Kel thought 'Neal isn't one to cry about much'. Kel opened the door a crack and slipped in. "Neal?" she called softly when she couldn't see him.  
  
Neal stopped sobbing at stiffened. "Kel?" he said, voice hoarse from crying. Kel turned to see him at the door, staring at her. Neal instantly turned from her gaze. She saw the two Yamani cats that she gave to Neal, broken on the Floor. Kel studied Neal and bit her lip. He was obviously sad about something and his eyes were bloodshot. Kel could also tell that he missed lunch. "Why were you crying?" Kel finally asked. "I wasn't crying!" Neal answered. But Kel argued "Yes you were, I heard you!" after a pause she said "What happened?" When he wouldn't answer her she said "Neal look at me!" when he wouldn't she put two cold fingers under his chin and gently pushed up. Kel looked into his eyes and saw that there was barely any white in them. They were red. "Neal what's wrong?" She was worried about her best friend, who was a healer. "Neal you should've known better!" Kel argued. When that didn't work she tried to comfort him. "Get away Keladry!" Neal said sternly, but his voice was starting to quiver, and his eyes were starting to tear again. "Neal..." she said "you can trust me...can't you?" Neal thought for a moment the replied harshly and cold "Maybe, Maybe not, why don't you ask your blue-eyed sergeant!" Kel stormed off at that wondering what had happened to Neal.  
  
Well...I was bored and had the story written out so I wrote the first chapter. But I need to know what to do so I can figure what to do because I have writers block. After a few chaps.  
  
Dom decides to kill himself for Neal (I can't believe I just thought...wrote that!!!) Neal decides to block everything off and commits suicide.(cant believe I wrote that either!) Kel finds out and decides they should take it to the practice courts. Other...tell me what  
  
Bye!!! 


	3. Cursing in the Rain and The Trickster

Title: The Trickster By: Keladry of Masbolle Ch3 The Trickster A/N: this is dedicated to pinky! My only reviewer!  
  
Dom just sat in his and Kel's shared chambers and just thought about Neal. 'Why was he acting like this?' Dom thought. An evil voice in Dom's head was saying 'You know why Neal is mad...' his inner voice then questioned. 'no I don't ...why?' 'Duh!' the evil voice said. 'It's because of all the girls being attracted to you and not Neal, wouldn't you feel left out if your cousin was getting all of the attention while YOU were being left out of everything'. Dom hated that voice. A half of a candlestick went by before he came upon it. His face darkened. Now he knew why Neal was so mad at him. Neal like maybe even loved Kel. It was a great shock to him. Dom decided to go find Merric and see if he knew anything... :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:; :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
  
For another half of a candlestick Dom conversed with Merric about Neal. Dom learned that his cousin was constantly talking about the other court ladies because he was covering up for Kel. Neal had loved Kel from the moment he saw her as Dom had. Merric knew all about Kel and Neal because Neal often talked about his love to Merric who as opposed to Kel, who he usually talked to, was not the subject of the matter. He felt like a traitor to Neal. Dom cursed and realized yet another thing, it was the Damn Trickster.  
Dom looked strait up at the sky to where (supposedly) the Gods' and Goddesses' were, and shouted "Damn you Trickster!!! Damn You!!!" As Dom was saying that it had started to rain. He cursed again, then went inside to find Keladry.  
  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:; :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
  
The Trickster laughed, while she was only a semi-goddess she was still valued for her tricks that ruined friendships, love-life's, and even killed. The Trickster with her icy blue eyes and snow-white hair, she was beautiful, in a cold way. Although her father disapproved of what she was notorious for she stopped when he asked although a month later she was back at it again. For The Trickster seeing people's pain was like a drug, addicting, like when you first have it you have to have another, and another, and another...(A/N just like a potato chip smiles lol).  
  
This was a very special treat for her, two cousins who like each other like family, in love with their best friend. Oh Yes... The Trickster knew how she was going to crumble their lives, (although the author doesn't know yet) in the most painful way she (and the author) could think of. She would ruin the friendship of some, the death of others, and grief for a long time. For The Trickster was usually in Scancra planning her next move, because she was most feared and respected in Scancra.  
  
The Trickster had watched Dom and his announcement in joy. Another thing which she had come to love about this man was his fury about those he loved, and his protection. After that she had just laughed, and laughed, and laughed. She thought it was very funny that a mere mortal would even dare to insult a God! The trickster vowed to get him, someway or another...But then she was suddenly bored so went to see what Neal was up to and started to Smile, and Smile real nice showing teeth as sharp as daggers. The Trickster was plainly happy about something...  
  
A/N: I got some inspiration!!! Unless I get a different persons review (no offense pinky) I will update but until then I will write the idea in my notebook! Oh and sorry for the cliffy but I had to or I would give up the next chapter. 


End file.
